D c38s03
Summary List of stories Phase I Day: Honor, Duty, And Family << chapter 37 Chapter 38 of 75 Doomsayers phase II >> << previous scene Scene 3 of 3 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text Roughly a week later, the defenses around Ponyville had been completed: high-pressure sprinklers that would interfere with the creatures of Clockwork World... at least the ones that used the silvery liquid metal for blood. Cowlick had finally gotten a sample of it from the ruins of the construct and analyzed it: it was an electrically-charged, metamorphic substance. Adding water to it destroyed the charge that gave it cohesion and let it 'hold' various shapes, and interfered with the chemical makeup... or at least that was what Cowlick guessed. They had talked a lot about things over the week: about Valthrudnir, about Clockwork World, about what they had experienced. And Luna was the first one brave enough to bring it up: it had been less of an attack, and more of a mockery and a declaration of war. Valthrudnir – or whoever was impersonating him – wanted to let them know they were coming. Possibly out of arrogance, possibly out of cruelty... most likely out of both. Clockwork World wanted them scared, wanted them to believe, to truly believe, that Valthrudnir had returned and that they were once more at war with the Jötnar himself, not just the remnants of his machinations. The worst part was not knowing what was true: from what the Norns had said to the sheer malevolence of the creature: Scrivener felt like it was Valthrudnir, and yet... not Valthrudnir. The earth pony had suggested that the Norns themselves were behind this, but Odin had shaken his head slowly, pointing out that the Norns preferred illusion and magic that controlled life and death. The Valthrudnir construct had been formed of stuff more akin to what he called alchemy, and Cowlick called 'bizarre science meets magic.' Not that it meant the Norns were friends or even allies, only that they likely weren't behind the appearance of the pseudo-Valthrudnir or Clockwork World. But there was little they could do, apart from prepare, prepare, prepare. The problem was there was no way of knowing where the conflict would begin: all they knew was that Luna and Scrivener were the main targets of Clockwork World, at least at this point. But to get to them, who knew what their enemies would be willing to do? All they could do was warn Ponyville, and have Celestia spread word to the other baronies that there was a possible danger. But not all of the Royal Council knew – or believed – that Celestia was friends with Odin, a once-god who had created all these layers of reality. And not all of them wanted to believe that Equestria could once more be facing a serious threat, thinking it was only paranoia after Celestia had been attacked by 'unknown forces' months ago now. And yet... Scrivener and Luna were well aware it could be worse, too. To keep themselves busy more than anything else, they had started construction on the second level of their house, and for now they were staying in the library with Twilight Sparkle. They had spoken to Antares Mīrus and Scarlet Sage about their plans, and neither of them had a problem with it; Antares hadn't even seemed surprised, or taken it as anything strange, only smiling and nodding happily. It reminded his parents what a miracle their son was, in more ways than one; it reminded Scrivener and Luna that no matter how dark things got, there was always a bit of light. And one day, after Meadowlark's birthday party at Sugar Cube Corners, Scrivener, Twilight, and Luna, Antares and Scarlet Sage, Spike and Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Nirvana, and Discombobulation had all been hanging around afterwards, lingering in one another's company. Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena had been cleaning up, Pinkie rambling cheerfully about how she was so glad there were so many new foals around Ponyville these days and Pinkamena grumbling under her breath before she simply sat down at the large table set up in the middle of the room with a sigh, tossing the rags she had been using to clean up into a bucket. Pinkie Pie opened her mouth, and Pinkamena said flatly: "It's evening and past closing. We can finish in the morning. Or I'll finish later tonight, I never sleep anyway." "Well... I guess you're right." Pinkie smiled softly at her twin, walking over and sitting down beside her, and Pinkamena grumbled and hid her face in her forelegs. The other ponies joined the twins, and Pinkie Pie smiled wider, looking over them as she said quietly: "Real nice to see all your faces here... especially after, well, you know how it's been. And these little parties... I know they might seem silly sometimes, but it's so nice to see everypony... here, forgetting about everything, even if just for a little while." "We should have regular meetings. Like the drunks do. And all the black coffee we can drink." Discombobulation slowly looked over at Scrivener, who sighed and gave him a flat look before the Draconequus cleared his throat and then stood suddenly from table, holding up a hand and saying courteously: "Or, if that idea doesn't work, because only one of us here is an alcoholic..." "I'm not an alcoholic. It was not alcoholism, it was a temporary dependency." Scrivener said dryly, holding up a hoof, and Luna reached up and squeezed his shoulder gently with a wry smile. "But okay, Bob, what are you suggesting, since you keep looking at me? Poetry readings? Book club?" "I'm suggesting that you have a nice tall glass of shut the hell up." Discombobulation said kindly, and then he held out a hand to Pinkamena, who slapped it firmly with her hoof up and then down before they punched hoof and fist lightly together as eyes around the table glowered. "I told you I'd say it to him. You owe me a cupcake." "I said coffin cake, not cupcake. Help yourself." Pinkamena grunted, jerking her head towards the back of the room, and the chimerical creature rubbed his hands together before he turned his attention back over the table. "But before I do, since some enjoyments are best savored and others we should plunge right into... I am suggesting that you all listen as I tell you a story. And like all good stories, I shall start with a prologue." Discombobulation bowed politely before he touched his chest as he began in a calm, carrying voice: "Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm a Draconequus of wealth and taste..." Category:Transcript Category:Story